There Was Nothing I Could Do
by MTVQ
Summary: Antonio is watching over Lovi, they fight a bit, then Antonio goes to do some work, play guitar, and when he comes back, a tragedy has happened! Pretty good if I say so myself! REVIEW REVEIW REVEIW REVIEW REVIEW! C'mon I reveiw people! You should reveiw!


There Was Nothing I Could Do

I watched him pick tomatoes,

From the thicket in the vines,

My little Lovino,

The closest thing I had to a son,

When Id adopted him,

Hed glared at me with his large amber eyes,

Defiantly,

Almost hatefully,

An eight year old of small size,

Reddish-brown hair,

So cute.

Wed lived together for about a year now,

But he still ignored me,

Making me feel empty inside,

I wanted to go up and tap his shoulder,

And ask him if I could help him,

That was a weak urge,

Then there were the stronger,

Darker urges,

The ones that hid behind,

The smiling mask that is my face,

I wanted to ravish him silly,

With my own two hands,

Touch him past his breaking point,

I shook my head,

No.

All of these things in Spanish,  
>Used one word,<br>Violatin.  
>I was whisked out of my dream world,<br>By the rustle  
>Of the bush before me,<br>Revealing 2 angry, amber eyes,  
>"What are you doing, you jerk?"<br>At first I thought it was a monster,  
>But then I realized it was Lovino.<br>"Ah?"  
>I asked,<br>Dazed,  
>"Oh Roma! I was,<br>Just passing through!"  
>I said,<br>A smile on my face as always,  
>He glared at me doubtfully,<br>And spoke again,  
>"DON'T STALK ME, DAMMIT!"<br>"Lo seinto, Roma!"  
>I said,<br>Laughing,  
>Getting up,<br>I suddenly had the urge,  
>To hug him,<br>So I did.  
>"Gah! DON'T TOUCH ME!"<br>I didn't listen to his feed back,  
>Just nuzzled his neck,<br>And whispered,  
>"Mi amo, Romano."<br>I released him,  
>Lovino looked scarred,<br>His eyes wide & fearful,  
>His mouth slightly agape,<br>The thing that made me feel,  
>The worst,<br>Was the fact that he was slowly,  
>Treading away from me.<br>I sighed,  
>"Sorry, Roma,<br>I got a little carried away."  
>I said the next line very sadly,<br>"I thought I could treat you,  
>Like my son."<br>Lovino looked guilty,  
>"Just"<br>He paused,  
>"Just leave me alone."<br>I sighed,  
>"Adios, Roma."<br>"Don't speak Spanish.  
>I don't understand."<br>"OK, areva- derchi? Is it?"  
>"Si."<br>I flanked my hand up in a wave,  
>Walking out of the patch.<br>Too far,  
>I told myself,<br>Too far.  
>I clambered up the stairs,<br>Past a cooking Belgium,  
>Good thing she didn't stop me,<br>I wasn't in the mood to talk.  
>Hours past,<br>Paperwork done,  
>Guitar played,<br>Table set.  
>Now all there was to be done,<br>Was to get Roma,  
>He'd be hungry after all those,<br>Hours in the grove.  
>I ran to the emerald field,<br>A grin on my face,  
>Getting Roma-Chan home,<br>Was my favorite part of the day,  
>"Roma!"<br>I called brightly.  
>When no snide remark,<br>Or even reply came,  
>Concern washed over my face.<br>I heard a moan of pain.  
>"Lovino!"<br>Terror,  
>Filled my mind,<br>I darted around,  
>Franticly searching,<br>For Romano.  
>Then,<br>I saw him.  
>He was lying on his side,<br>In a pool of blood.  
>His blood.<br>Tears filled my eyes.  
>"Shit, Antonio, you bastard,<br>Help me already!"  
>He wept.<br>I examined his wounds quickly,  
>Deep slashed on his back &amp; arms,<br>A really deep one on his chest,  
>Reddish-black blood splattered,<br>His soft,  
>Pale skin.<br>I was amazed he'd lived so far.  
>I scooped him up,<br>And ran as fast as my legs,  
>Could carry me.<br>Blood,  
>Lovino's blood,<br>Seeping through my white shirt.  
>"BELGIUM!"<br>I screamed,  
>Making the girl jump,<br>"CALL AN AMBULENCE!"  
>" Yes Mr. Spain! Right way!"<br>She was scarred,  
>Not knowing why,<br>I was so panicked.  
>I took the phone from Belgium,<br>"SEND AND AMBULENCE,  
>FAST!"<br>I said frantically as I hung up,  
>"Oh my god!<br>What happened to Romano?"  
>She screamed,<br>"Someone attacked him!"  
>I turned to Roma,<br>"Hang on."  
>Wait,<br>Why was he smiling?  
>"Don't leave me, Roma!"<br>Tears poured out of my eyes,  
>"Why are you smiling?"<br>Lovino glanced at me,  
>His eyes streaming<br>Clear rivulets,  
>That damn smirk on his face.<br>"Stop smiling!  
>It doesn't make sense!"<br>I told Romano sternly,  
>"I'm smiling 'cause you care,<br>Bastard."  
>He breathed,<br>He stopped smiling.  
>Pain violently transformed his face<br>He let out a shriek.  
>Oh<br>My  
>God.<br>His bodies natural painkillers,  
>Had wore off,<br>Where the hell was that ambulance?  
>I took a nearby blanket,<br>And turned it into a tourniquet,  
>For the gashes on his arms.<br>I'm not going to loose this boy,  
>My boy,<br>My Romano.  
>Blood stopped,<br>Gushing out of his arms,  
>Lovino was screaming like crazy,<br>Belgium was hysterically crying,  
>And I was trying to keep the word,<br>"Death",  
>Out of my mind.<br>He can't die!  
>He<br>Can't  
>Right?<br>Ten hellish minutes later,  
>The ambulance came,<br>Paramedics lazily,  
>Walked out.<br>Why were they so slow?  
>The saw Lovino,<br>Then ran for the stretcher.  
>Now they actually,<br>Did their damn jobs.

I cannot explain the,  
>Horrid,<br>Hell-bent hours I had to wait,  
>Before I could even hear about<br>Romano.  
>I sat in the white waiting room,<br>Cringing at every scream,  
>He let out as they stitched him up.<br>Caught in all my distressed,  
>Emotionally disturbing thoughts,<br>The surgeon came out.  
>There were tears in his eyes.<br>No.  
>No ,no ,no ,no ,no.<br>Oh my god-  
>Just,<br>NO!  
>Romano isn't dead,<br>I told myself,  
>The surgeon spoke,<br>His voice shaky,  
>"He pulled through.<br>Staff calls him the miracle child."  
>I was beyond myself,<br>"Thank God!"  
>I exclaimed,<br>Running past him to  
>Lovino's room,<br>To see one of the saddest sights I'd even seen,  
>Lovino was laying on a white cot,<br>Machines monitoring his heart,  
>He looked over at me,<br>His small hand beckoning me to  
>His side.<br>If he wasn't so weak,  
>I'd hug him,<br>And never let go.  
>"You came."<br>He said weakly,  
>"Of course I did!<br>Why wouldn't I?"  
>I replied,<br>Tears brimming my green eyes,  
>"I dunno."<br>I looked at his distraught face,  
>"So... Who did this to you?"<br>"The Ottoman Empire."  
>I gasped,<br>"Woah!  
>That's to weird!<br>Oh my god!"  
>I was beside myself,<br>The Ottoman Empire,  
>Had just gotten hit by a car,<br>About 3 hours ago.  
>It was ALL over the news.<br>I told Romano,  
>And saw him thank God,<br>For the first time.  
>He looked at me,<br>With his pleading amber eyes,  
>"Come here."<br>He looked so venerable,  
>So helpless,<br>No-one was around,  
>No! I scolded myself,<br>Pushing those urges away,  
>I walked over to Roma,<br>"Hug me."  
>Romano said bluntly,<br>Holding up his arms,  
>Sitting up,<br>I felt my face flush as i hugged  
>Him.<br>He muttered something into  
>My shoulder,<br>"What?"  
>"You better stay with me, bastard."<br>"I will."  
>I broke from the hug,<br>"Nhnn. Don't leave."  
>Lovino whined.<br>"I'm not.  
>I'm just getting my suitcase from<br>Belgium, I'll be right back, Kay?"  
>"You better."<br>I skipped down the hallway,  
>Lovino likes me, I told myself,<br>Lovino likes me.


End file.
